A New Chapter of Your Life
by Anette Chase
Summary: AU Oneshot. Yugi's at college, bored out of his mins, when someone pays him a visit. Shonenai.


Yet another AU Yu-Gi-Oh! One-shot. Yeah, I know, I said I was working on a contest entry, but the idea doesn't want to cooperate. Okay, so I mentioned AU... Basically, everyone's gone their own way, college or whatever. And Atemu's his own person. Always has been.

Warnings: Shonen-ai

Pairing: Atemu x Yugi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Another Chapter of Your Life

Sighing, Yugi Mutoh stared at the computer screen. He was bored to death on a Saturday night. There was nothing to do here at college, everyone was out doing whatever. He was the only one out of his group of friends who'd gotten into Tokyo University, by some fluke of nature. Seto was still at Kaiba Corp, because he refused to leave Mokuba, and the rest had went their separate ways just this August. It was now early October, and he'd hardly heard from anybody. He talked to Anzu and Atemu quite often, but other than that, he'd been left in the dark.

Because his Jii-chan couldn't afford a regular cell phone, Yugi only had a crappy little tracfone, and therefore couldn't really call his friends all that often. So, his contact was limited mainly to Internet.

'_It's a bit hard to talk to people on the Internet if they're not ON when you are…'_ Yugi mused angrily. He'd been homesick as of late, and the fact that he hadn't really made friends in this new place hadn't helped. Oh, he knew a few people, but there wasn't really anyone to talk to, not like Atemu and Anzu. Everyone claimed that he made friends easily, but it just wasn't so. They made themselves his friends, not the other way around.

So, there he was, sitting in the computer lab, all alone, on a Saturday night. Atemu had promised that he'd be on right at that moment, but he wasn't. Yugi'd been on MySpace, LiveJournal, anything that could help pass the time, but there was simply nothing to do.

He opened a Word document and began typing, not really typing much of anything, just whatever came into his mind. This was something he'd often do to pass the time. Often, he'd figure out what was bothering him simply by seeing what came up.

A few minutes later, he stopped typing and looked at what he had…

'_Atemu? Why is it that his name keeps popping up?'_ The young man frowned, not noticing that the door to the small lab was opening. _'I mean, we broke up before school got out and all…he's still one of my best friends, but we'd never make it…Not when we're three hours apart…'_

The tri-colored haired man stiffened as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Why do you do this to yourself, aibou?" A familiar low voice asked, sending shivers up and down Yugi's spine.

"D-do what, Atemu?"

The older man chuckled. "Lock yourself away? I know you do, you just don't want to go out there and meet new people." Atemu let go of Yugi and came to kneel next to the smaller boy. "This is no way to live, little one."

"But I don't know how else TO live, other me! I've always been around the same people, the same places!"

"Sh, sh, sh…" the taller man placed a finger over Yugi's lips. "That doesn't matter. You need to go out and experience life. This is a new chapter in your life, and I'm not going to let you waste it…even if I'm not here with you." Atemu's lips met Yugi's, causing the smaller man to sigh blissfully.

"Why didn't it ever work out between us?" Yugi asked sorrowfully, causing the taller man to look at him with a strange glint in his eye.

"Who said it didn't work out?" Atemu asked softly. "I…I thought you would rather have a chance at a new life. I didn't want to hold you back…" He looked away from the younger boy, a tear trailing unnoticed down the cheek opposite to Yugi.

Gently, the violet-orbed man cupped Atemu's face within his hands, a watery smile on his face. "Silly, silly Atemu… There is no one else for me. I've known that for the past four years we've known each other. No matter what may happen, you're the only person for me."

Crimson eyes closed as Atemu tried to keep the tears at bay. "You…you don't know how long I've wanted to hear that, aibou…"

Shaking his head, Yugi closed his eyes as well, drawing the taller man into a close embrace. They sat there for a few moments, crying and celebrating their closeness to each other.

After those few moments, Yugi quickly typed something on the computer before dragging Atemu off to his dorm room, as his roommate was out for the weekend.

'_Yes…I do love Atemu…with all my heart and soul…'_

* * *

Don't you just love fics that come to mind when you're just sitting in the computer lab, bored to death, trying to type an essay?


End file.
